


Taste Testing

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Half Priced Chocolate Day, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to know why his brother is taking a bite out of all the chocolates in the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Testing

Sam Winchester watched as his very pregnant brother balanced yet another box of marked down Valentine chocolates on his belly and proceeded to aggressively bite into each one, before setting it aside. “Dean?”

Dean glared at his brother as he bit down on yet another candy. This one must have passed whatever test he was doing, as the rest of it soon disappeared into his mouth.

“You know there is a filling guide on the lid?” Sam grimaced as Dean very loudly sucked the filling out of its candy shell.

“So?” Dean asked around a mouthful of chocolate.

“Do you really have to take a bite out of each one?”

Dean stared a moment. “Yes, yes I do Sam, and do you know why? Your little mini squach only seems to like the disgusting chewy not quite caramel things and the freaky old lady fruit nut things rolled in coconut. And I can't even enjoy the little chocolate filled chocolate ones or the peanut butter. Peanut butter, Sam!”

It was Sam's turn to stare. “Have you tried the conversation hearts yet?” He barely dodged the heart shaped candy box that went flying towards his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Half Priced Chocolate Day!
> 
> Thanks for pinking, Kira.


End file.
